


Поговорим конструктивно

by Tarriga



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: Как Тёмная и Светлая сторона объединились.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Поговорим конструктивно

**Author's Note:**

> Классический стёб, идеям лет сто.

— Это мятежник, который сдался. Из оружия при нём было только это, — протянул штурмовик меч.  
— Отличная работа, капитан, — забрал меч лорд Вейдер. — Оставьте нас, ищите остальных.  
Люк гордо и независимо выпрямился. Потом, правда, вспомнил, что в наручниках независимым выглядеть трудно, да и Вейдер больше интересуется содержимым его головы, чем внешним видом. Быстро изменил тактику и принялся отчаянно верить, что в Вейдере осталось добро. На расстоянии верить в это было проще.  
— Император ждёт тебя.  
— Вообще-то, я пришёл к тебе, отец.  
— Значит, ты принял правду.  
— Проводить генетическую экспертизу недосуг было, знаешь. Да и столько народу подтвердило наше родство, что пришлось принять.  
— Какого народу? — насторожился Вейдер.  
— Ну, на самом деле только Бен и Йода, но по настойчивости каждого можно считать за десятерых.  
— Оби-Ван и Йода? Но они же мертвы!  
— Справедливости ради, Йода был жив, когда мне это говорил. Потом, правда, умер.  
— Приятнейшее известие.  
Люк сочувственно на него посмотрел:  
— Он тебя так сильно достал?   
— С первого дня знакомства я чувствовал в нём что-то неправильное. Заявить девятилетнему мальчику, что он слишком стар для обучения! — вознегодовал Вейдер.  
— Вот ведь девятисотлетний хрыч! — возмутился Люк и подумал, что зря обиделся, когда его обозвали старым в двадцать.  
— Давно, словом, хотел его убить, — резюмировал Вейдер.  
— Да и у меня изредка такое желание возникало, — вздохнул Люк, вспомнив, как Йода таскал его еду.  
— У нас с тобой больше общего, чем я думал. Тёмная сторона — твоя судьба. Пойдём со мной.  
— Нет, пойдём лучше со мной на Светлую сторону.  
— Это куда именно? — подозрительно спросил Вейдер.  
— А куда именно ты меня на Тёмную сторону зовёшь?  
— К императору, я же сказал.  
— И что я там делать буду?  
— Он возьмёт тебя в ученики.  
— Ну вот, а на Светлой стороне ты возьмёшь меня в ученики! Я предпочёл бы учиться у собственного отца.  
Вейдер задумался.  
— Что-то здесь неправильно, — наконец сказал он. — И вообще, император в этот расклад не вписывается. Он не отпустит ни меня, ни тебя.  
— Так мы его уничтожим.  
— Убьём, ты хочешь сказать?  
— Ну, вроде как да.  
— И будем править галактикой как отец и сын?  
— Н-нет. То есть да. То есть реорганизуем Империю в Республику…  
— …и будем править ею как отец и сын?  
— Что-то здесь неправильно, — задумался Люк.  
— Вот и я о том же. Так что всё, хватит, идём к императору, — решительно сказал Вейдер и зашагал к шаттлу.  


***

— Добро пожаловать, юный Скайуокер. Я ждал тебя. Это тебе больше не нужно, — сказал император, и наручники упали на пол.  
— Да, так лучше, спасибо.  
— Какой вежливый юноша. Хорошо, хорошо. Мне не терпится закончить твоё обучение. Очень скоро ты будешь называть меня повелителем.  
— Не вопрос. Что нужно делать?   
— Так-так, лорд Вейдер, вижу, тебе всё уже разъяснил. Прекрасная работа. Ты должен почувствовать могущество Тёмной стороны, и ты станешь моим учеником.  
— Это я уже понял, — терпеливо ответил Люк. — Делать-то что?  
— Испытай гнев, испытай ненависть, испытай страх, открой в себе силу, которую они придают.  
— А по какому поводу испытывать?  
— Ты что, повода найти не можешь, юный Скайуокер?  
— Тут со мной два первых и сильнейших человека в Империи, один из которых — мой будущий учитель, второй — вообще отец. Очень странно в таких условиях бояться или гневаться.  
— А как же твои друзья?  
— А что — мои друзья?  
— Я могу уничтожить их всех в одну секунду.  
— Каким образом?  
— Мы находимся на борту сильнейшего оружия за всю историю галактики, — теперь уже терпеливо объяснял император. — Мне достаточно отдать приказ — и смертоносный луч устремится во-он в те корабли. Знакомые тебе, не правда ли?  
«Так. Эта штука работает. Наврали», — подумал Люк и спокойно сказал:  
— Что вы можете уничтожить корабли Альянса, я и не отрицал. Но на них же никого нет.  
— Как это нет?  
— Оттуда давно улетели те немногочисленные люди, которые там были. Не думаете же вы, что генералы Альянса — такие идиоты, чтобы часами висеть в зоне действия луча Звезды смерти?  
— Как… улетели? Куда?! Ты врёшь, Скайуокер, мне бы доложили!  
— Ну, не в другую систему, понятное дело, корабли-то тут. Просто аккуратненько спустились на Эндор. Там, во-первых, нужно взорвать генераторы щита, во-вторых, вы точно не взорвёте Эндор, потому что там генераторы щита.  
— Но корабли, как ты справедливо заметил, находятся в зоне действия луча Звезды смерти.  
— Отвлекающий маневр. Чтобы вы думали, будто Альянс в вашей власти, пока мы взрываем генераторы на Эндоре. Ну и чтобы вы решили, что Альянс уничтожен, если всё-таки взорвёте корабли.  
— Я тебе не верю! — прошипел император и замолчал, вперившись взглядом в Люка.  
Люк представил, как поднимает тяжеленный ящик, стоя на руке, пока Йода сидит у него на ноге и, приговаривая всякие прописные истины, тычет острым когтем в голую лодыжку. После такого он мог сохранять спокойствие в любых условиях, особенно когда стоял на двух ногах и его никто не царапал. Всё-таки Йода — определённо хороший учитель.  
— Светлая сторона заслоняет видимость, — сердито сказал император. — Проверь, лжёт ли он. У тебя с ним родственная связь, пробьёшься.  
«Вот и всё», — мысленно вздохнул Люк, заметив, как чёрная маска молча поворачивается к нему.  
— Он не лжёт, — объявил Вейдер спустя пару секунд.  
«То есть как это я не лгу? Они, что ли, правда спустились на Эндор и оставили корабли?!» — опешил Люк, но, конечно, исключительно в рамках Светлой стороны.  
— Невероятно, — зашипел император и сжал кулак. — Ну ничего, по крайней мере, та часть мятежников, которая устраивает диверсию на Эндоре, будет схвачена. Я им подготовил ловушку. Им не поздоровится, Скайуокер, им очень не поздоровится.  
«Да что ж ты весь такой предусмотрительный?» — пробурчал про себя Люк, надеясь, что Лея с Ханом тоже что-нибудь придумают.   
Ещё и родитель задумал непонятно что.   
— Это на войне бывает, — свернул быстренько тему мятежников он, пока императору и правда не вздумалось со злости устроить стрельбу по кораблям. — Давайте лучше к моему обучению вернёмся. Я был бы рад почувствовать могущество Тёмной стороны, но я всё ещё не знаю, как это сделать.  
— О, юный Скайуокер, ты заинтересован… Что ж, мы можем попытаться обойтись без гнева и страха. Почувствуй вседозволенность, почувствуй абсолютную свободу — и тебя наполнит настоящая Сила.  
— Я фермер с Татуина, вынужденный летать по галактике в истребителях, где даже лечь нельзя. За счёт чего я должен чувствовать вседозволенность и свободу?  
— За счёт этого, — указал со страшной улыбкой император на меч Люка. — Убей!  
— Кого? — уточнил Люк.  
— Меня.  
— Как-то это странно. Вы же учить меня собирались. Ладно, как скажете.  
Он поднялся к трону, поймал Силой меч и уже замахнулся, когда путь зелёному клинку преградил красный — отцовский.  
— Папа, не мешай. Я выполняю задание императора для перехода на Тёмную сторону. Ты же сам хотел.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я тебе дам убить императора?  
— Послушайте, ваше святейшество, я не могу выполнять задание в таких условиях. Мне лорд Вейдер мешает.  
— Убей его!  
— За что?  
— Он же тебе мешает.  
— Он мешает мне убить вас, моего учителя. Значит, он вас защищает. Значит, он на моей стороне. Нелогично убивать союзника.  
— Убей его просто так! — возопил император.  
— Это уж совсем нелогично. Зачем убивать людей просто так?  
— Так поступает Тёмная сторона!  
— Не скажите, даже Тёмная сторона так не поступает. Вон гляньте на папеньку. Злейшей ведь души человек. И то никого просто так не убил, всегда по делу. Убивать от нечего делать, ваше преосвященство, неразумно на любой стороне. А я человек разумный.   
Император сердито подскочил с трона.  
— Да вы успокойтесь, ваше благородие, повелитель темнейший, — аккуратно отступил Люк в сторону. — Тут просто нет никаких условий для перехода на Тёмную сторону. Вы меня лорду Вейдеру сдайте, он быстро найдёт, где меня к делу пристроить. Я ж не против, только за. Обещаю не сбегать и быть прилежным в учёбе.  
Император походил перед окошком, поглядывая на корабли, и полы его плаща по-ситхски злобно развевались.  
— Чувствую, что буду очень перспективным учеником, — добавил Люк. — Знаете, как я был рад убивать штурмовиков? По делу, конечно, когда они в меня стреляли.  
— Забери его и испытай. Очень трудный ученик ты, юный Скайуокер, очень трудный. Но если справишься — будешь вознаграждён, — блеснул жёлтыми глазами император. — А я полетел на Корускант. Раз Альянс снова ускользнул, нечего здесь больше делать.   
— Да, повелитель.  
Лифт за императором закрылся.  
— Плохое руководство славится привычкой все невыполнимые дела поручать своим заместителям, — задумчиво сказал Вейдер. — Если когда-нибудь столкнёшься с таким, беги сразу.  
Люк радостно на него посмотрел:  
— Я так и знал, что в тебе осталось добро! Ты их спас!  
— Во мне не добро осталось, а умение делать простые умозаключения.  
— Какие это?  
— Если бы я подтвердил, что ты навешал на уши императору столько лапши, что сам Оби-Ван бы позавидовал, он бы убил тебя на месте. Он, знаешь ли, ситх эмоциональный, неспокойный и не любит, когда ему врут. Пришлось говорить, что ты не врал.  
— Всё равно ты спас целый альянс мятежников!   
— Это побочный эффект. Неприятный, должен отметить.  
— Ты спас меня!  
— По-моему, я это только что сам сказал.  
— Значит, в тебе осталось добро!  
— Нет, просто ты очень складно врёшь, то есть ведёшь дипломатические переговоры, получше, чем твоя не в меру честная мама, и я подумал, что мой сын небезнадёжен. А терять небезнадёжных людей по прихоти императора я не хочу.  
— Лучше бы сказал, что сына терять не хочешь, — обиделся Люк.  
— Небезнадёжные люди куда дефицитнее сыновей. Сыновей наделать можно много, с небезнадёжными людьми сложнее.  
Спрашивать, как лорд Вейдер, который и дышать-то сам не мог, будет делать сыновей, Люк не стал, поскольку опасался, что это может к привести к поединку, которого он так старательно избегал. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Может, пойдём на Светлую сторону?  
— Нет. А как насчёт Тёмной?  
— Не-а.  
— Ладно, — громче обычного вздохнул Вейдер. — Со сторонами будешь сам с императором разбираться. Пусть сманивает тебя как хочет, я этим больше заниматься не собираюсь.  
— В тебе осталось добро! — возрадовался Люк.  
— Да нет во мне никакого добра! — загудел плохо работающим рупором Вейдер. — Терпеть не могу делать бессмысленную работу.  
Люк тоже вздохнул. Ну хоть что-то.  
— Так вот, — успокоился Вейдер. — Ты совсем не такой, как я думал. То есть у тебя, кажется, есть мозги. Фанатик давно бы наговорил глупостей и кинулся драться со мной или с императором.  
— Дурак я, что ли, с вами драться, тем более когда вас двое, а я один?  
— Вот и я о том же. Так что поговорим конструктивно.  
— О чём?  
— Люк, ты отцу своему помочь хочешь?  
— Конечно! — бодро закивал Люк и тут же с сомнением на него посмотрел. — Но убивать никого не буду. И вообще эти ваши тёмные штучки делать. Я не фанатик, но принципы у меня есть.  
— Да от тебя как раз другое надо, — отмахнулся Вейдер. — Я тебе могу доверять?  
— Естественно, можешь! — обиделся Люк. — Я ж на Светлой стороне. А ты мой отец. Кому ж ещё, если не мне?  
— Железные аргументы, — подумав, согласился Вейдер. — Тогда слушай. Десять лет назад, когда в моих руках была власть и я привык к этим рукам достаточно, чтобы заниматься повседневными делами, а ещё когда понял, что император безо всякой причины нагрузил меня тяжеленными и нечувствительными конечностями, в то время как медицина предлагала куда более оптимальные решения…  
— Вот старый хрыч.  
— Да, примерно это и понял. Так вот, я сдал генетический материал для своего клона. Клоны растут в два раза быстрее, так что сейчас он — двадцатилетний я. С молодыми и здоровыми внутренними органами.  
— И ты хочешь их пересадить себе! — догадался Люк.  
— Именно. Проблема в том, что просто так их не пересадишь, иначе я давно бы поставил себе нормальные протезы, как у тебя. Организм не выдержит ещё одной встряски.  
— А если просто твой мозг клону пересадить?  
— У клона нет мидихлориан.   
— Чего нет?  
— Чему только Оби-Ван учил тебя? Паршивый из него учитель всё-таки, — разочарованно сказал Вейдер. — Существа такие, которые обеспечивают твою связь с Силой. Они не клонируются, иначе бы все в галактике владели Силой.  
— Во мне ещё и существа какие-то живут, кроме нормальной микрофлоры. Не было печали — появился доступ к информации, — подозрительно осмотрел свою ладонь Люк на предмет существ. — А чем я могу помочь?  
— Тем, что ты джедай, теоретически можешь задействовать целительские способности Силы и поддержать меня, пока мне будут пересаживать органы клона.  
— Я готов!  
— То есть о целительских способностях тебе всё-таки рассказали?  
— Н-нет. Странно вообще. Видимо, не хотели, чтобы я тебя исцелял. Очень настаивали, чтобы я убил тебя, видишь ли, — занёс Люк ещё один пункт в список провинностей Бена. — Но я же тебя люблю! Так что у меня всё получится.  
— Эта мне юношеская вера во всемогущую силу любви, — досадливо сказал Вейдер. — Впрочем, ладно, любовь любовью, а инстинкты у форсъюзеров работают нормально, тебя вроде тоже не подводили, тем более что твоё мастерство совершенно, так что, будем надеяться, получится.  
Люк посмотрел на корабли за окном и сказал:  
— Только тогда ты отпустишь мятежников.  
Вейдер недовольно задышал:  
— Они взорвут станцию!  
— Вот именно. Меня пугает эта штука.  
— Ты требуешь очень высокую плату, — хмуро сказал Вейдер. — За серьёзную услугу. Невероятно! Ты ещё разумнее, чем я думал. Пожалуй, тобой даже как сыном можно гордиться.  
— То есть ты согласен? — обрадовался Люк.  
— Несчастная станция, которую можно построить за четыре года, в обмен на нормальную жизнь? Сам-то что выбрал бы?   
— Тогда отдавай приказ отпустить мятежников и линяем со станции.  
— Твой лексикон ужасен.  
— Ой, папа, надо было раньше заниматься моим воспитанием.  
— Да не то слово. До чего ведь проблемный ребёнок вырос: вступил в террористическую организацию, стратегические объекты подрывает, отца в неудобное положение перед начальством ставит. Ты понимаешь, что мне придётся отвечать перед императором, когда Звезду смерти взорвут?  
— Да отобьёмся как-нибудь. Нас двое, он один.  
— И будем править галактикой как отец и сын?  
— Далась тебе эта галактика! — возвёл очи горе Люк и уклончиво добавил: — Я подумаю. С тобой, кажется, можно иметь дело, хоть и трудно.  
— То же самое могу сказать о тебе, дорогой сын.  


***

Улетели они вдвоём на том же шаттле, на котором прилетели.   
Перед отлётом отец приказал всем, кто не клон, срочно отправляться на его корабль и отлететь от станции подальше. Сила ему, дескать, подсказала нехорошее. Люк только повздыхал, но ничего не сказал: лорд Вейдер спасал своих людей точно так же, как Люк спасал своих. Вот так прикажут тебе убить мировое зло, а оно мало того что отцом оказывается, так ещё и человеком понятным.   
Словом, когда они улетали, в ангаре царил тот ещё переполох и того, что лорд Вейдер смотался в неизвестном направлении вдвоём с совсем не пленённым мятежником, никто не заметил. Люк подозревал, что даже притащи он раненого лорда Вейдера на себе и попробуй увезти непонятно куда — их всё равно бы не заметил ни один бегущий капитан.   
А на Камино их уже ждали. Так, по крайней мере, заявила встретившая их обворожительная каминоанка.  
— Ваш клон — очень необычное существо. Он постоянно конструирует необычные устройства.  
— Я же сказал понизить уровень его воли и интеллекта.   
— Мы создали его в полном соответствии с вашим техническим заданием.  
— Эта фраза меня всегда настораживает.   
— Вы можете сами во всём убедиться. Уверяю вас, вы будете довольны нашей работой.  
— Надеюсь. Иначе, — грозно протянул лорд Вейдер, пугая каминоанку и Люка заодно, — вам придётся искать на дне своего океана тайную пещеру с готовым космическим кораблём и двумя десятками боевых дроидов.  
— Кажется, ты тоже был трудным подростком, да, пап? — шепнул Люк, сдерживая смех.  
Каминоанка повернулась к нему.  
— Молодому человеку рядом с вами вы тоже желаете создать клона?   
— Ни в коем случае, — отрезала чёрная маска. — Второго мне ещё не хватало.  
Люк принял максимально независимый вид. Незачем нервировать отца перед важной операцией на сердце, лёгких и половине остальных органов. По сравнению с Леей, считал он, его клон безо всякого понижения уровня воли был бы безобиднейшим созданием.   
Скоро он, правда, и думать об этом позабыл.  
— Здоровый. Молодой.  
— Младше меня…   
— Это тебе сейчас… — прикинул в уме Вейдер. — Двадцать три?  
— Ага.  
— Отвратительный возраст.  
— Почему? — удивился Люк.  
— Потому что, — непонятно ответил Вейдер и повернул к нему маску. — Тоже вон чёрные шмотки напялил. А раньше ведь в белом бегал, максимум в зелёном.  
— Я хотел быть похожим на своего отца! Поддержать его и продемонстрировать, что у нас много общего! — пафосно заявил Люк.  
— Нарядиться в шмотки каждый дурак может. Ещё б значок «Мы за Тёмную сторону» нацепил. Толку от такой поддержки-то… Нет чтобы дело сделать и действительно на Тёмную сторону перейти.  
— Да я шучу. Просто решил поддержать ваш флешмоб чёрных. Неохота было белой вороной выглядеть среди вас двоих, своих вы всё-таки меньше убиваете.  
— Это как сказать, — немного сконфуженно сказал Вейдер, инстинктивно пошевелил пальцами и быстренько перевёл тему: — Красивый он, правда?  
— Знаешь, — вздохнул Люк, — я уже как-то привык к тебе. Он симпатичный, не спорю, но он не мой отец.  
Вейдер в ответ расчувствовался и обнял сына, ясно продемонстрировав, что обнимать людей ему приходилось в жизни куда реже, чем ломать им кости: на плече Люка грозил остаться приличный синяк. Люк вздохнул и махнул рукой — некогда отрубленной. Что ему синяки рядом с таким отцом.  
Само собой, у них всё получилось. Лорд Вейдер был полон Силы, и феерически вынослив, и не такое переживал, Люк умел очень сильно верить и, похоже, одним этим добивался того, во что верил, да и каминоанцы с людьми работать умели хорошо.  
— Хватит разбирать мою руку, — нахмурился Вейдер в послеоперационном зале. — Император вызывает.  
Люк, занятый аналитическим сравнением ненужных теперь отцовских конечностей со своей, неохотно отложил палец. Вейдер, основательно выскобливший свои доспехи изнутри, выломал ещё пару деталей из шлема и нахлобучил его себе на голову.  
— Тебе иначе дискомфортно выходить в люди? — сочувственно спросил Люк.  
— Нет, но император установил в отношении меня жёсткий дресс-код и не поймёт, если я приду в чём попало.  


***

— Звезда смерти взорвана! — негодовал император.   
— Мы ни при чём. Нас там не было, — немедленно отреагировал Люк.  
— Вот именно! Вас там не было! Когда вы должны были находиться там! Вейдер, как ты это объяснишь?  
— Мы выполняли ваше поручение по обучению меня новым форсъюзерским навыкам, — снова вклинился Люк. — Папа придумал отличное задание, мы и полетели его выполнять. То есть я выполнять, а папа так… присутствовал.  
— Это правда, Вейдер?  
— Да, повелитель.  
— И что, он справился?  
— Прекрасно справился, повелитель.  
— Действительно не врёте, — посверлив их взглядом, задумчиво сказал император, но тут же снова вспомнил о предмете обсуждения. — Но Звезда смерти взорвана! Ещё одной запасной нет! Мятежники опять ускользнули! Как это вообще называется?!  
«Люк, шёл бы ты отсюда, — вдруг раздался в мозгах глас свыше, вернее, сбоку. — Очень уж он злой».  
«То есть ты это только заметил? — уточнил Люк. — Галактика уже давно в курсе».  
— …во второй раз! Скажи мне, Вейдер, зачем мне нужен такой верховный главнокомандующий?  
«Да я не о том. Злее обычного. Не нравится он мне».  
«В этом мы с тобой совпадаем», — заверил Люк и остался на месте.  
— Я думаю, настало время напомнить тебе о твоих прямых обязанностях, — поднялся император и воздел руки.   
Меч Вейдера сорвался с крепления и вылетел в окно во тьму ночную. Люк инстинктивно потянулся к своему, но рукоять выскользнула из-под его пальцев и устремилась к императору, а тот, поймав меч, швырнул его куда-то за плечо и прошипел:   
— Заодно и юный Скайуокер получит хороший урок.  
И ударил Вейдера мощным электрическим разрядом.   
Люк, никогда до этого не наблюдавший такого генерирования электроэнергии, опешил, перепугался и сделал то единственное, что мог сделать обезоруженный герой в такой ситуации, — прыгнул под молнии, закрывая своим телом отца.  
— Скайуокер, ты осмелился мне помешать! Ты умрёшь! — кажется, вопил император. Вроде как. Его голос оказался более слабым раздражителем, чем ток, и воспринимался плохо.  
Вейдер тем временем поднялся и мог бы прокричать патетическое «Нет!!!», перебив в восприятии Люка даже боль от электрического удара, но вместо этого призвал отброшенный меч Люка, зажёг его наперерез молниям и рявкнул:  
— А ну не трогай моего сына!  
Люку показалось, что он добавил ещё «Банта пуду», но ругающийся по-хаттски лорд Вейдер плохо укладывался в травмированной током нервной системе. Так что он просто решил, что мозг сам описал этим выражением ситуацию, тем более что ситуация соответствовала, и заморгал, оценивая развернувшееся зрелище.  
Сияющий зелёный клинок отражал слепящие синие молнии, и цепь, судя по всему, замкнуло, потому что корчившийся в агонии император продолжал генерировать ток, параллельно вопя:  
— Остановись, Вейдер! Тебе рано меня убивать! Я ещё не открыл тебе все тайны Вселенной! Я тебе расскажу о неизведанном могуществе Тёмной стороны! Люк, останови его! Я тебе открою все тайны Силы! Ты станешь могущественнее смерти! Я тебе подарю новенький звёздный разрушитель и полгалактики в придачу!  
— Да что вас всех заклинило на этой половине галактики, — буркнул Люк, проверяя работоспособность мышц.  
— Великие знания исчезнут… Канут в небытие… Ты уничтожаешь их… Опомнись… Остановись… Ты ошибаеш-ш-ш-ш… — с шипением затих император, и молнии погасли.  
Люк осторожно сел на полу и посмотрел на обуглившееся тело. Вейдер погасил меч, тяжело вздохнул и огляделся — очевидно, в поисках кресла или дивана, потому что, не найдя ничего подобного, устало уселся на трон, стащил с головы шлем и посмотрел на него.  
— Если бы не операция на Камино, системы в этой штуке сгорели бы к мурглакам и я бы тут лежал сейчас на грани смерти.  
— То есть? — моргнул Люк. — Ты её не экранировал, что ли?  
— Вообще-то, нет, — задумчиво сказал Вейдер.   
— В смысле, ты двадцать лет находился рядом с эмоционально нестабильным начальником, способным шарахнуть тебя током, и при твоих инженерных способностях никак себя не обезопасил?  
— Я предполагал, что меч в случае чего спасёт. Да и вообще как-то не планировал попадать под воздействие молнии Силы от своего учителя.  
Люк выразительно на него посмотрел и промолчал.  
— Ты и сам не лучше, — перешёл в нападение Вейдер. — Бросаться под молнию Силы, тоже, кстати, без всякой защиты. Я уже обрадовался, что ты не безмозглый герой, а ты…  
— Да я как-то инстинктивно, — смутился Люк.  
— То есть у тебя ещё и инстинкт самосохранения не работает? Хотя проблемы с ним, конечно, и раньше наблюдались, это да…  
— Да ладно, всё ж хорошо закончилось, — примирительно сказал Люк.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Вейдер. — У нас образовалась бесхозная Империя.  
— И что мы с ней делать будем, кстати?  
— Очевидно же, — повертел шлем в руках Вейдер и повесил его на спинку трона. — Приберём к рукам.  
— Ты всё-таки добился своего, — вздохнул Люк.  
— Чего?  
— Ну вот этого «будем править как отец и сын».  
— А ты думал, легко будет? Между прочим, я тебя ни к какому правлению не подпущу, пока не получишь нормальное образование. А то знаю я вас, политиков со всяких Татуинов и Набу… — покосился Вейдер на тело императора и невпопад сентиментально вздохнул.  
— А что ты собираешься делать? — осторожно спросил Люк.  
— Да несколько реформ надо бы провести, довести до ума начатые, отменить некоторые идиотские законы. Император в последние годы не иначе как совсем с катушек слетел: экономика ни к мурглакам, а он решил бороться против лиц нетрадиционной внешности в столице. Рабство, опять же, с детства меня раздражало, чудовищный атавизм. Альянс ещё этот ваш сепаратистов, как будто без него проблем мало. Одно радует — флот и армия, тут император не скупился… Короче говоря, работы много, сын, закончилось твоё беззаботное детство и пострелушки вокруг моих кораблей, работать придётся.  
— Лею бы сюда, — вздохнул ошарашенный Люк. Это было странно, но, видимо, разумные люди даже на Тёмной стороне понимали, что толку от галактики будет мало, а проблем много, если всё правление будет заключаться в повсеместном наведении страха и ужаса.  
— Органу, что ли? — поморщился Вейдер. — С вашей агрессивной компанией, конечно, надо бы разобраться… то есть договориться. Но надеюсь… то есть полагаю, она не согласится ко мне примкнуть.  
— А ты попробуй предложи. Она посуду не била, руками не махала и не кричала, когда я сказал, что ты её отец. Там, правда, с посудой проблематично было…  
— Что?!  
— Что? Родственные узы в нашей семье сильны. Тьфу, как пафосно звучит. Короче, ты поговори с ней нормально, а не как ты любишь. Вполне возможно, что согласится, ещё и с Альянсом нам проблемы утрясёт.  
— Лея Органа — моя дочь?!  
— Ага, теперь ты понимаешь, что я чувствовал, когда ты объявил мне, что ты мой отец.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал?!  
— А почему ты не сказал, что ты мой отец, до того, как отрубить мне руку? И вообще до того, как налетать на меня с мечом и пытаться заморозить в карбоните?  
Вейдер сконфузился.  
— Нет чтобы нормально объяснить, зачем я тебе нужен. Так сначала нападает, угрожает, а потом, когда у меня крыша едет от болевого шока и пропасти под ногами, внезапно сообщает мне о родственной связи между нами и начинает вести дипломатические переговоры.  
— Мне казалось, что так оно сильнее впечатляет, — смущённо потеребил Вейдер край плаща.  
— Впечатляет. Очень впечатляет, — пробурчал Люк.  
— Так что, ты считаешь, что Органа согласится? Я сомневаюсь как-то. В первую и последнюю нашу встречу она была очень несговорчива и обманула меня.  
— Пап, — проникновенно сказал Люк, — ты её пытал и взорвал её родную планету.  
— Очень эффективный способ получить от человека желаемое, проверял не раз. Если он не работает — не работает уже ничего.  
— Как с тобой трудно. В общем, ты ей ничего не руби, никак её не пытай, ничего дорогого ей не уничтожай, вообще постарайся в ходе разговора ничего не уничтожать и никого не уничтожать тоже, не угрожай, на шантажируй, не воздействуй на неё физически, психологически, ментально, вообще никак не воздействуй.  
— Как можно говорить с человеком, никак на него не воздействуя? — секунду помолчав, спросил ошарашенный Вейдер. — Разговор — это тоже воздействие.  
— Ладно, разговором воздействуй, только нормально, аккуратно и мягко, — осторожно сказал Люк.  
У Вейдера на лице немедленно нарисовалось выражение, ясно демонстрирующее ответственность при выборе средств мягкого воздействия на людей.   
Люк закрыл лицо рукой и на секундочку захотел оказаться на неприступном необитаемом острове на далёкой планете.   
Объединение Тёмной и Светлой сторон только начиналось.


End file.
